Poker Face
by ibuberu
Summary: He liked the look of jealously over her face, but then again, he generally just liked her. — RyuChizu.


**Characters** – Ryu, Chizuru, Yano, Sawako  
**Pairings** – RyuChizu  
**Genres** – General, Romance  
**Note(s)** – Everything on here is KazeSawa as far as I can see. Personally, I love the RyuChizu pairing just slightly more…  
**Disclaimer** – Kimi ni Todoke isn't my manga :0

* * *

**Poker Face**

**-**

Upon returning from lunch, he was mildly surprised to hear that a girl from a lower grade had come in asking for him during the break. It was unfortunate that she failed to know that he favoured taking his afternoon naps on the breezy rooftops during lunch hour. As he walked to his seat at the back of class, he noticed the bag of chocolates drooping and lonely on his desk, with a small heart-shaped note attached to the drawstring of the magenta pink pouch. His face remained stoic and dead-panned as he picked up the small gift and examined it with eyes that did not show interest. (Probably because he genuinely really wasn't that keen.)

His neglected stomach seized the chance to grumble in protest while he dragged his chair back and slumped into his cold seat. The dark-haired boy opened the pouch with deliberate fingers and a straight face, even as a crowd of boys swarmed teasingly around him with various tones and implications of '_ooo_'s and '_ahh_'s. Ryu noticed them from the corners of his eyes as he unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth.

"… I'm not sharing," he told the other boys vacantly.

The gaggle of males returned his faint assertion with mixed responses, some amused and laughing, a few with raised eyebrows, and one with a gasp of exasperated disappointment. Ryu chewed tentatively on the sweet, flipping open the palm-sized card and reading the scrawls and coloured hearts as depicted by the girl. It informed him of her undying affection and admiration for him and his baseball skills, as well as how she prayed that he would fall in love with (her) the chocolates.

He churned his jaw before tucking the card into the back pocket of his pants, drafting a minor note to perhaps thank the generous female if he ever found out who she was. She had rudely forgotten to include her name in the message.

When Ryu tasted his way through the fifth ball of sugary goodness, the gang of classmates lingering and chatting around his desk were suddenly pushed and stumbling apart. A gangly girl with messy hazel locks parted the miniature sea of males with her intrusive hips and elbows. Ayane trailed indifferently behind her, brushing her smooth hands against the shoulders of the recovering boys as she trudged through.

"Ryu! What the hell is that?" Chizu folded her arms across her chest and creased her brow. Apparently she had gotten wind of the chocolates. (Gossip spread like wildfire, he recalled almost distinctly.)

"Chocolates," the boy said in between bites, "you can't have any though."

The girl flared and the frown on her face deepened with an irritation that was not alien to him. She slammed her hands in his desk and glared at him with piercing eyes. He replied her gaze with his characteristic impassiveness, the part of him that Chizu was so accustomed to. (And that she liked, he assumed.) As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, Ayano chuckled softly from behind Chizu's lowered back.

"Don't get so worked up, Chizu. Ryu's probably more interested in the sweets rather than the girl in question," she deduced with accuracy, her heavy makeup enhancing her full lips curling and large eyes narrowing gleefully. His gaze darted shortly to Ayano, who resumed her patient silence, seemingly entertained by their chemistry. (Or maybe she was thinking about something else.)

"Well yeah, but he's like a close brother, y'know?" Chizu propped her left hand on the back of her head as she acknowledged her female friend. It inwardly amazed him how Ayane could get her to settle down so fast. (Then again, he was capable of doing that to, if he ever bothered to try.)

"It'd be weird if he got a girlfriend…" the girl mumbled with a detached edge sprinkled in her voice. Ryu threw one of the remaining chocolates into his mouth before subtly offering the last one to the female with the distant eyes. He held out of the open pouch with one hand, his eyes locking onto Chizu's as she pivoted to face him upon Ayane's informative point of the nail. (It was manicured, and he shuddered secretly when he imagined Chizu getting one of those.)

"I thought you said I couldn't eat them?" she scoffed.

"I'm full," he answered simply. (He wasn't, but he supposed she would have liked to try it.)

No longer than a second later, the girl's defences came crashing down resolutely as she swiped the sweet, her fingers brushing obliviously against his palm. The boy withdrew his hand and pretended not to care, much like the many other past instances. (He had a knack for this.) Ayane yawned and climbed into her seat when he carried on watching his childhood friend consuming the chocolate. A smile bloomed on her face, and he didn't feel as regretful for being so charitable. After the Yoshida got over the deliciousness of melted confectionary, she arched an eyebrow at his unmoving gaze. A rare hint of uneasiness crossed her countenance, and he smirked without knowing exactly why.

"Y-You aren't allowed to get into a relationship before me, got that?" Chizu roared a random command.

He didn't reply her.

"D-Damn you, Ryu! Can you try not to be such an idiot?!" the hazel-haired female sulked as she leapt into her chair, the school bell echoing in the background.

"Acknowledge me properly!" Chizu demanded.

Ryu allowed her a vague nod of the head, before turning away to face the window where the sunlight streamed in graciously. The girl with the lengthy curtain of black hair took her place in front of him (he still couldn't remember her name, sadly) and offered him a blank stare with her brown eyes and a smile that was intended to be less intimidating than it actually was. Ryu sighed inaudibly into cosy sleeve and wondered briefly how the girl regarding him with simple, inquisitive eyes could force Chizu into crying and hugging and fawning over her. (Was he envious of her? He didn't really care to evaluate his feelings…)

He wasn't being difficult and stupid – he just didn't know how to answer Chizu. And he didn't want to think too long about it, he just wanted to go back to sleep. As he rested his chin on his folded arms, leaned onto the desk and closed his eyes, the tall female rampaged and banged her feet on the floor just below her vandalized desk. He ignored the noises with trained ease, and before falling back into relaxing slumber, thought that when (no ifs and maybes) he got together with Chizuru…

Who would be considered the first one to get into the relationship?

* * *

**end.**


End file.
